


Bags

by Little_Stargazer



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Servamp
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 13:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Stargazer/pseuds/Little_Stargazer
Summary: Those three bags… On first glance they did not seem to be much, but the meaning behind them was much more important than anything else in this world. The first one was enough to cover his face, so why keep the other two?





	Bags

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Doubt Doubt x Kagome. (Not exactly a lovey-lovely relationship, though. More like a comfortable bond.)
> 
> Might do a second part to this eventually.

She wasn’t sure if he liked her. 

Then again, she wasn’t sure why he would hang around if he found her irritating. Her friends had been a bit on the wary side when she had come back one day, a black snake resting on her shoulders as if nothing new had even happened. When she had taken the time to explain how she had even come to meet a creature such as she had, the bulk of them understood fairly well. Sango and Inuyasha remained hesitant for the most part, but eventually they began to get used to the presence of the vampire.

He usually remained in his snake form for whatever reason, and when he was as a snake he would stick curled around her shoulders or in her hair if she pinned it up. On late nights when she could not sleep for whatever reason they would speak.

Before he had come to join her she had noticed him frequently resting in the Goshinboku tree deep in the trees next to the well. Feeling something so strange, she had been encouraged to see what it was, and she had found him curled around a lower branch. At first she had thought she was going crazy at hearing the snake speak to her, and she had to pinch herself just to be sure she hadn’t been dreaming.

It became a routine for her, and probably for him as well. 

Each time she would return to go back to her own time and return to this one, she would stop by the large tree to see the strange snake. She could tell by aura that he wasn’t a demon, but what he was remained unknown to her until he actually mentioned it.

A servant vampire to create a contract with an eve.

Upon learning she wished to know more, as she had always been someone who enjoyed learning new things ever since she had been a young child. He answered quite a few of her questions in that low voice of his. Though when she had requested to see his human appearance he had been reluctant to do what she had asked. She did not bother with that question again, after his reluctance to show his face.

Kagome looked up from her textbook at feeling something nudge her hand. She blinked and turned her head to the side to spot the black snake wrapped around her arm nudging his head against her free hand. She smiled and rolled onto her back before yawning.

“I’m tired of this material,” Kagome gave a quiet whine. “I hate preparing for tests.” Yes, in a week's time she had a test calling her name when she went back home. She held her hands up over her face, one finger tapping the snoot of the snake with a gentle prod. His tongue curled out of his mouth in response and she smiled when he wrapped himself more securely around her hand.

“It is late…” 

She blinked at hearing those words, blue eyes focusing on the snake she held before she looked up at the night sky. “Yeah,” she murmured in response. Kagome sighed and looked around at her friends. Most, if not all, were already sleeping.

“You should sleep… if you stay up you will be tired.”

She gave a sound of agreement with his words and she crawled over to her sleeping bag, which already had Shippo sleeping soundly inside. “Goodnight,” she said as she closed her eyes.

“Goodnight.”

-..-..-..-..-..-

It had been months, and with the completion of the jewel creeping closer to them, things were rather calm. Naraku had long since been defeated, and now the only thing that remained to do was piece the jewel back together. 

Kagome hummed as she slung her bag back over the lip of the well, pulling herself up seconds after. During her time back on the other side of the well, she had been struck by a bright idea, or at least what she thought to be a bright idea. She plucked her bag up and made her way to the Goshinboku tree, where her snake friend would often remain until she got back.

“Hey Doubt Doubt!” Kagome called out as she got closer, and once she had made it to the tree she came to a halt, a broad smile shining on her face. The snake did not speak in response, but she could tell she had his attention when he looked directly at her. 

She had learned that he did not wish to show his face, and that going back into his human form around others would not be simple due to him losing what had once covered his face. Upon hearing that from him she had began to think on what she could do to help him. In her most recent absence, she had come to a solid idea.

“Remember when you told me you lost your face cover?” She asked him, setting her bag down and sinking onto her knees in the process of rummaging through it. She hummed as she did so, looking up at hearing him respond.

“Yes.”

“Well while I was back home I got an idea that I figured wouldn’t hurt to suggest.” She set a few things to the side before tugging out three similar items from her bag. He watched, curious, as she did so. She picked one up from the top of the stack. “I don’t know how you’ll like them… but… here!” She held one of them up in front of her.

What she held caught his attention, and he slithered closer to her. “What… is it?”

“A paper bag!” Kagome responded with a smile. “They’re used for a lot of things, actually, so using them to hide your face doesn’t seem like a bad idea. This way you can be in your human form comfortably.” She tapped her finger against the front. “You can cut a hole in it so you can see easily.” She looked at him and offered him a warm look. “If you want to give it a shot, I’ll turn the other way until you say it’s okay to look again!”

“... very well…” 

Kagome clasped her hands together at hearing his agreement to at least try it, and she turned on her heel to face the other way. She held the bag out behind her for him to take when he was able to. The bag was taken from her hand after a few seconds of silence. There was a sound of the paper tearing, and she silently worried that it had ended up ripping, but when he gave a quiet word for her to turn she was relieved. 

When she turned she faced his chest, and she realized she was much smaller than him. She looked up and spotted that he had torn a hole in the bag so he could see through it, and she offered him another smile. An unidentifiable face was what she saw, but she wasn’t bothered by that. She could see his long hair, black in color, that seemed to be longer than even Sesshoumaru’s hair. From the single hole on the bag she could see the red gleam of a crimson eye. The only parts of his face that were visible were his mouth and chin. In his mouth, when he spoke, it was possible for her to see two sharp fangs

“I think it works~” Kagome said, folding her hands together in front of her. “Do you like it?”

“It is… okay,” he managed as his response to her question. It was then that he noticed that she still held two more of the same bags in her hand. Kagome was quick to catch onto his line of sight, and she held the other two up with bright eyes.

“Well, I went ahead and planned out in case you ended up liking the idea,” she said, “I have two more just incase something happens to that one.” She looked at each one, a brown bag in each of her hands, before she got another idea. Kagome motioned for him to kneel down, and, after questioning the small woman why, he eventually did as she had requested of him.

She stacked the other two bag on top of the other so they were in a stack of three. However, looking them over, she thought them to be missing something. She asked him to stay where he was as she went back to rummage through her bag. When she found what she had been looking for, Kagome returned to standing in front of him. Holding the cap of the pen between her teeth Kagome drew on the two remaining bags to keep them from being so bare.

One had a smiling face, while the other was a frowning face.

She placed the cap back on the pen and clasped her hands together. “There!” 

“Why did you… do that?”

“Hmm?” Kagome craned her head to the side before sitting next to him. “Well they looked a little bland, and a little goes a long way. Plus I think it’s cute~”

The servamp of Envy watched the smiling girl with a blank expression. She was strange, but… okay, he believed. Upon meeting her at first he had been hesitant of being near her. She had a loud voice and a hyper nature, but thinking that now did not matter a single bit.

She was a unique woman who was understanding and caring. She was warm.

He did not mind being around her.

These bags… they also weren’t that bad. He would keep them.

-..-..-..-..-..-

When he was unable to find the top bag in the stack he wore Jeje began a search almost instantly. Five hundred years had passed, and he had been keen to not lose or damage any one of the three bags that the blue eyed woman had given him so long ago.

He found it soon, in the hands of his less than predictable eve. He did not like seeing it in his hands and only a few seconds after spotting it, he had one of his guns pointed at the blonde, doll-loving man.

“Return… it.”

“Huh?” Mikuni gave a close look at the bag he was holding before realizing it was one of Jeje’s. He shrugged and held it out. “Lucky you stopped me or else it might’ve been no more~”

Jeje glared at the smaller male and took the bag to place it with the other two.

Once the large servamp had left the room, Mikuni looked at where he had once stood. He sometimes wondered why those three simple bags were so important to the silent male, but the curiosity often never lasted long.

 

But still.

There was the occasional wonder about the whole matter.

Jeje would not go without the bags all stacked up in the line of three atop his head, and he’d never let them get dirty.

What was it about those bags that was so important?


End file.
